1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement support apparatus for producing performance data based upon an arrangement condition applied by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed an automatic performance apparatus wherein a desired performance pattern is selected by a user from plural kinds of performance patterns preliminarily memorized for automatic accompaniment and is memorized in a progression order of a musical tune. Since the performance patterns are produced on a basis of a predetermined chord, the chord progression is separately memorized by the user in the progression order of the musical tune. In reproduction of the musical tune, performance data of the memorized pattern and a chord of the chord progression are read out in sequence and converted to be suitable for the chord such that accompaniment data are produced to effect automatic accompaniment suitable for the progression of the desired musical tune.
In the case that a large number of performance patterns are memorized, however, it is impossible for the user to memorize all the memorized performance patterns. It takes time to listen to each performance pattern for confirmation thereof. Accordingly, it is very difficult to select a desired performance pattern from the memorized performance patterns. Since the entirety of the musical tune is hard to understand during selection of each performance pattern, determination of a suitable performance pattern itself becomes difficulty.